Through A Lover's Eyes
by LzL
Summary: A little collection of love tales to express the different point of views on love.
1. Prologue

Through A Lover's Eyes

Disclaimer: No matter how much you love someone, sometimes you can't have them and you just have to accept it. Telling you from my broken heart, Inuyasha will never be mine.

Enjoy!

**---Prologue---**

Love.

Another mystery that surrounds us in our everyday life.

Everyone has a different interpretation of what it is. Different people have different meanings, depending on their situations and reactions.

Some can't believe in it because they don't think it exists. Others go searching for it, knowing if they believe hard enough, they'll find it.

Some base their love on objects while others base their love on feelings, values and beliefs.

Some treat love as a temporary feeling, just something that's there. Others need love in their lives, hoping it would last forever.

What is it about love that can bring people together or separate them?

What is it about love that can cause so much joy, yet bring so much sorrow and pain?

What is it about love that can make you love some one and hate them the next moment?

What is it about love that can make you wait for that special someone and not care if it takes forever?

What is it about love that can make you sacrifice all you've got, just for the one you love?

What is it about love?

…

What is love?

- - - - - - - - - 

**T**hrough **A** **L**over's **E**yes T.A.L.E.

And so begins this little love tale. s2


	2. Why, My Love?

Through A Lover's Eyes

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. (No matter how much I beg and plea.)

Read and Review!

* * *

**---Why, My love?---**

What is love?

Personally, I never really gave much thought to it. Love was never a big part in my life.

When I was little, I was always told what to do by my parents. They were there to teach me everything I need to know about life and survival.

Ever since I learned how to walk, my father would train me on fighting, hunting and basically every day things you need to know in order to survive in this dangerous world of ours.

My father always said to me, ''You need to grow up to be the best of the best. Many things will be depending on you. I'll teach you everything you need to know and you shall grow up to be just like me.''

You see, I'm not just your average wolf. I'm the Prince of the wolves.

My life values have always been leadership, discipline and hard work. Those were the main things I had to have in order to become a good leader for my fellow wolf mates.

It wasn't hard achieving those values. Things were pretty simple for me since all the answers and solutions were spoon fed to me. All I needed to do was train and practice.

I never did have to make any decisions when my father was still in charge. He made every single decision for me. He planned out everything, all my trainings, diets, lifestyle and even my mate.

That's probably one of the main reasons why I never thought much about love. I was just so used to having others plan out things for me that I never thought much for myself.

I've always known that I would become the Prince and was born to lead my people. Also, to mate with the bride my father chooses. I didn't know what love was and didn't care much for it either. I always thought love was just another way to achieve more power.

That was until I met her.

Kagome.

I didn't know exactly what came over me at first. Maybe it was her rude attitude towards me that I don't get from my pack, being the Prince and all. Or it was her beautiful features, or maybe knowing that she's the first women who rejected me. I don't know.

All I know is that she attracted me. A lot.

She was just so different from all the other females around. She was the first one who wasn't afraid to stand up to me or obsess over me because I was the Prince.

Something about her just seems so… fresh and new. Her kindness, caring for others and great attitude appealed to me like nothing else. I never felt like that for anyone else in my life.

She wasn't just another female for me to play around, order around or to serve me. I truly loved her and knew she was the one.

As far as I'm concerned, love became another value in my life. Love for my Kagome. And I didn't waste a single second to tell her.

I proclaimed my love for her right away. Everyone needed to know that she was my woman and my woman only. I was the Prince and no one ever dared to defy me.

But of course, with Kagome, there's always an exception.

It seems that my Kagome has her eye on that stupid Inuyasha. I really don't get why though. He's so rude to her and never treats her with the respect and love she deserves.

I, on the other hand, treat her like my own queen. I shower her with all my sweet words and promise to take care of her with all my abilities. I vow to protect her with all my might and nothing in the world can stop me.

Then why, I've always wondered, why can't I have her?

I mean, all I've ever done was gave her my love. I never asked anything back but for her to love me. I didn't care if I was making a fool of myself, chasing and falling in love with a human. Nor did I care that I always got rejected by her. I believed that if I tried hard enough and impressed her enough, she would learn to love me.

But all she always saw was Inuyasha. With everything I ever did to make her see me, she only saw him. She was kind to me, tolerated me, but she didn't care for me the way she cared for him. And I hate him for it.

What is it about him that attracts her so much? I'm just as good looking as he is and just as strong. Why him and not me?

Kagome was my first love. The first real woman that I gave out my heart to, but she never gave the same love back to me. I know I'll never forget Kagome, nor will my love for her change any time soon.

I know if it wasn't meant to be, then there's no point trying to force it.

However, from this day on, I can never trust love again because in my opinion…

Love is all just a lie.

* * *

Love lesson: You don't always get back what you give out.

* * *

First time writing in Kouga's perspective. I think I did an okay job. Review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Just A Matter of Time

Through A Lover's Eyes

Disclaimer: Some things are worth waiting for. I don't own Inuyasha but I'm willing to wait forever for him.

Read and Review!

**--- Just A Matter of Time ---**

What is love?

I've always dreamed of being in love.

Being the granddaughter of a wolf tribe leader, I've always been told that I have to find someone with equal power. And that I need to mate with someone who has the power and strength to lead my people. I was never given the option to choose my own mate or to go find someone I love.

My parents always told me that they will pick who I have to marry for the sake of my people. I was born to lead them one day and I needed a strong mate to help me.

But I knew that's not what I want. I want someone who will care for me because of me, not for the power that comes along with the marriage. Nor do I want to mate with someone just for the sake of others. I want someone who I love and will love me for me.

So ever since I was a child, I've dreamed and fantasize having to meet someone who's strong and handsome and they'll carry me off into their world. We'll live happily together just by the two of us, not having to worry about power or having to lead our people.

But I knew that was too good to happen.

At least, that's what I always thought… until I met him.

Kouga.

He's an extremely handsome wolf who has a great attitude and also very strong. He looks out of for his fellow wolf mates and he fights off every demon he encounters. He's brave, smart and very out going. On top of that, he's Prince of the wolves. He's exactly what I've always wanted and what my parents have always dreamed of.

I still remember the first time I met him. I was being chased by some stronger demons and I would've been caught if he didn't come and carried me away. I felt so safe in his strong arms.

He was such a gentleman when he introduced himself to me. I almost melted when he smiled at me with his oh-so-charming smile. I couldn't help but blush and giggle as he offered to take me home.

After that incident, we started seeing each other more often. We would run off to hunt and just play in grassy fields. I knew I was definitely in love with him and I could tell he felt strongly about me too.

One time, while we were lying on a mountain top watching a sunset, he promised to marry me one day. I believed him and knew he was my prince, the one that I've been dreaming of since I was a little child.

Soon after that promise, Kouga wanted to go searching for the sacred jewel that was rumored to have shattered across the country. He left with a goodbye and a charming smile. I didn't know when he was coming back, but I held the hope that one day he'll come back for me.

Quite a few years passed and he did return. Though not to me. He returned to take over his father's position and to guard over his people.

At first I thought we just needed to spend some time together before he remembers his promise. But something about him changed. His heart was no longer mine. I'm not sure if I even had it in the first place.

I was always afraid that it was too good to be true. And it was.

After his adventure, Kouga kept mentioning about another woman he met. A fresh, new, exciting girl named Kagome.

Sometimes I really envy her, especially when Kouga goes off to see her. It's not fair since I've known Kouga much longer and yet she manages to catch his attention just like that.

But even with Kagome around, I know Kouga and I are destined to be together. Our parents will for sure eventually convince Kouga to marry me. I'll have him to myself at the end.

I know Kouga realize that too, but he refuse to forget about Kagome. Even after being rejected by her many times, he still runs after her. It's kind of ironic how we both are trying to chase the one we love even though they love someone else.

I really don't know what I can do to make him change his heart back to me. I know hearts are hard to change by others. But I still have that tiny hope at the bottom of my heart, hoping he would realize what he's missing and come back to me.

Even though it pains me to see him with his heart set to another girl, I know at the end it'll be worth it. For love and for him, I'm willing to wait forever because…

Love is patience.

* * *

Love lesson: True love lasts forever and if you truly love someone, even if you have to wait forever for them, it would still be worth it.

* * *

I'm not sure if I captured the right emotions between Ayame and Kouga. I'm not really familiar with Ayame and I'm not sure if I got all the details correct. It was interesting writing in her point of view though.

Review and tell me what you think!


	4. I'll Always Be Here, Touching Your Bum

Through A Lover's Eyes  


Disclaimer: Isn't it funny how someone can be your whole entire universe but they don't know it? It's kinda like that with me and Inuyasha. I don't own him but he sure is my universe.

Read and Review!  
**

* * *

---I'll Always Be Here…Touching Your Bum---**

What is love?

I have never actually given much thought to love throughout my entire life. Though I do have thoughts of making love, if you know what I mean.

People like to call me perverted, but I think of myself as more of a sensual person. Just… physically sensual.

But it's not my fault, since this 'sensualness' has been passed on from generations to generations throughout my family. Sadly, that's not the only thing I got from my family.

Looking down at my right hand, I felt the familiar fear and somberness creeping out from inside of me. I should be used to it by now, since it's been with me ever since I was born.

You see, I was born with a hole and it lives on the palm of my right hand. It's a vicious wind tunnel that sucks up everything in its path. The only thing that prevents it from opening is this magic bead bracelet I wrap around my arm with. But that won't stop it from sucking me in.

One of these days, this hole will get so large and vicious, that it will sooner or later devour me in as well. There will be no more me on this Earth. I will disappear into absolute nothing, as if I was never born.

That's one of the reasons why I'm so eager to make love. I need a woman to carry on my family's bloodline before anything happens to me. (And to get some of that physical sensualness.)

That is why I ask every woman I meet to bear me a child. Of course, I make it sound fun and all that, asking woman to make love to me. But deep down, it's a very serious question and I need a woman who's good enough to take on that role.

So far, no woman has said yes.

This is a good thing because I've already got someone in mind.

Sango.

Even though I've yet to ask her the question, I know deep down that I'm waiting to ask her and waiting for her to say yes.

I can feel there's a connection between us and it's not a normal friendship connection either. I know something more than that is developing. There were a few times when we've spent alone time together and I can feel strong feelings between us.

I'm not absolutely sure whether or not Sango has the same strong feeling for me as I have for her. But I know for sure that I am in love with Sango.

Over the past few years, I've come to know Sango almost inside and out (getting to touch her bum so often). Spending time with her everyday has shown me that she's a very gentle and caring person, even though she's got such a tough attitude. Even after suffering so much, she's still so strong. She's a very independent woman and has a very determined soul. Her spirit is alive and strong willed.

Though there are times when I've seen Sango break down in pain. I know she's actually broken inside, having her little brother and village torn away from her. I know she's suffering terribly and I feel so useless not able to do anything about it.

I want to hold her in my arms and make everything disappear for her. I want to bring joy into her life so that she doesn't need to spend another day with sadness in her heart. I want everything to be perfect for her because I love her.

I love everything about her. I love her smile, her laughter, the way she talks, the way she holds herself up and every little thing she does. I love her spirit, her soul, her mind and yes, her body. But even more important than those things, is that I love her heart. I love that sweet, caring, understanding heart of hers. Her gentleness with everyone she cares about and her compassion for others. She's just amazing.

And that's exactly what I need in my life.

I need someone who'll be there for me whenever I'm down. I want someone who can give life and spirit to me when I feel my life slipping out of my hand. I want a woman who can look out for herself but still need a man to support her at times. I want someone who can lift my spirit up with a single word or smile. I want her.

I need Sango.

But I know I can't have her. I want to though, but I can't.

As long as I still have this empty hole in my hand, I'll have to live with the emptiness in my heart. I know I can't have anyone truly special in my life yet because I don't want to hurt them. Especially if that special someone is Sango.

If I were to hurt Sango in anyway, I would rather spend the rest of my life alone, without her. As much as it pains me to say and to think about it, I would rather Sango go with someone else than to be left behind by me.

I won't be able to move our relationship any further; we can only stay as friends. And I'll have to keep my love for her to myself, no matter how much my love for her grows everyday. But I'll always be there, a shoulder for her to lean on.

So for the time being, until the curse is lifted off my hand and I'm able to bring Sango into my life, I'll stay as the perverted monk everyone loves.

Until then, all I can do is to wait because to me…

Love is time.

* * *

Love lesson: True love begins when nothing is looked for in return.

* * *

Review! 


	5. Going for the Unexpected

Through A Lover's Eyes

Disclaimer: Even though I really want Inuyasha, he's not mine. Its exam time and I need to concentrate; he's too much of a distraction! xD

Read and Review!

**---Going for the Unexpected---**

What is love?

That's one of the many questions I would ask myself when I'm alone, away from others; when I'm off in my own bitter world.

From what I experienced so far, love is something that hurts more than anything in the world; no physical wound can ever overpower the hurt you would feel when love is taken away from you. This is saying something, coming from me, since I've pretty much broken almost every bone in my body and endured pain no ordinary woman should ever experience. And yet such a seemingly weak emotion can tore me into tiny pieces, shattering my heart and turning it into a vast empty hole.

Ever since Kohaku was taken away from me, I stopped believing in love. I can still faintly remember the time when love was important to me though, when my mind was still free from the cruelness of the world; when I still believed love can save me from anything. That was before I lost my parents. Being demon slayers, we knew our lives would always be in danger. We would prepare our hearts and always have a small expectation that after a mission, there is a chance that one of us will not return. Still, even with that thought in mind, when I found out my parents were killed by a dragon demon in the heat of a battle, my heart still stung with pain and grief.

Fortunately for me though, I had Kohaku with me. Yes, it was hard continuing on without my parents, but I knew I had to live on for my brother. We learned to lean on each other during tough times. The love between us grew stronger day after day, as we tried to put the death of our parents behind us. We became extremely close; we knew each other's secrets, our behaviour, our desires. We had a very sacred bond between us. It was filled with trust and understanding, with true caring and tolerance. It was more then just a sibling, family love; it was like as if he was my soul mate, given to me as my little brother.

When Naraku took Kohaku's life away, my dependence on love disappeared. I no longer had someone to lean on, someone to share my deepest feelings with. I lost that someone who knew me inside out and one who completely understood me. It was as if Naraku had taken a piece of me with him. My world crumbled before my eyes, it felt like I was lost in the bottom of a bottomless hole, unable to get back out and no one to reach for in my time of need.

From that day on, I knew I wouldn't be able to trust in love again. I learned to shut everything out, all my emotions, pain, emptiness that I had felt. I didn't allow myself to let anymore love come into my life, fearing that one day, they will get taken away from me too.

And yet... as I sit here, leaning on Kirara, I can't help but linger my eyes upon a certain monk.

At first, I refused to let him in my life, not even as a friend. But as we spent more time traveling and hunting for the jewel shards, he grew on me and I learned to like him and accepted him. He proved himself to be a very loyal person and he slowly earned my trust. I regarded him as a good friend, knowing that he would be there when I needed someone to turn to. But as the days went by, and I started to open up to him more, I started to look at him differently.

Maybe it was his charm that followed him whenever he went, one of the things that attracted so many women to him. Or maybe it was his genuine smile that he would give me when I needed cheering up. Or perhaps it was his eyes, a pool of navy staring straight pass my magenta ones, almost as if he can see right through me. Or it can be how surprisingly understanding he can be, always giving me a sense of calmness, knowing someone else out there share my feelings. Or it just might be the fact that he was very quite good looking.

Whatever the reason was, I found myself falling for him.

Of course, at first I was terrified by this new emotion. I realized what this would lead to and I tried to stop myself. But it was too late. My heart would pound every time he comes and talk to me, giving me his usual smile and a wink. I would always have to work hard to control myself so no butterfly from my stomach would come spilling out my mouth whenever we start having a conversation. My face would flush whenever he teases me, always joking and making a smile appear on my face.

I tried many times to deny the feelings I had towards him, but it was no use. Even though it terrified me, I found myself wanting more of this new wondrous feeling he was offering me. Every time he does something, it seems like he's trying to reach out to me, to save me from the bottomless hole I was falling into. And no amount of denial can keep me away from this generous offer.

Though sometimes I do wonder if I'm really in love, if this was what romantic love is supposed to be like. What if I allow myself to love this man, to let go of all cautiousness I had built around me to protect myself? And what will I do if at the end, he gets taken away from me, just like what happened with my family?

Questions like these will always fill my head, making me frustrated when I couldn't come up with a straight answer. But all I have to do was look at him and feel my heart jumping with excitement. Then all the questions in my head get pushed back, leaving an empty space for me to think of nothing but him.

And as each new day begin, I realize what else love can be. Despite all the pain and suffering I had to go through, I will learn to trust love again because to me...

Love is about taking risks.

* * *

Love lesson: In the absence of love, there is nothing worth fighting for. - Elijah Wood  
Sometimes love really is worth fighting for. Even though there is a chance that you may not get what you want, you still gotta try. Otherwise, it'll bother you and you'll end up regretting not doing anything about it. So go out there and confess any love you have! Love is worth risking for!

* * *

Review! 


End file.
